


To See the Love in Your Eyes

by thnksfrthwilliam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Love, M/M, and how angels deal with love, some musings on Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is made of love (as all angels are), but he never thought he'd find his love returned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To See the Love in Your Eyes

Gabriel was an archangel, crafted from the cosmos by God’s own hand, made of and for love. As much as he was a warrior, he had loved thousands of times more than he had gone to war. He had his blade and his scars, but more than that he had his Grace that pulsed with love for his siblings, his Father, and his Father’s multitude of creations.

He was so used to being the one who fell too hard, the one who loved too much a goddess who wouldn’t return the sentiment or a human who thought he would simply be killed post-coitus, that he was blindsided by the deep love he saw in Sam Winchester’s eyes.

They were curled up in a motel bed together; Gabriel tucked under Sam’s large arm and pulled against his broad chest, the sex still heavy in the air. The angel looked up at his human and barely contained a gasp at the tell-tale sparkle in those hazel eyes. Sam smirked and raised an eyebrow at his expression, but Gabriel only took Sam’s face in his hands and kissed him. He murmured “I love you” against the human’s lips a thousand times over; he would deny it ‘til his dying day (when everything ended and the stars went out and his Grace faded away to nothingness among the cosmos it was formed from) that he got teary-eyed when he heard those words returned from the lips he was kissing. Sam simply smiled and wiped away the stray tears when Gabriel finished kissing him (one thousand and one times for good measure). The human pressed a kiss to his temple and whispered “I love you” once again before pulling him close and closing his eyes.

Gabriel had never felt more like he had fulfilled his purpose as an angel - so full of love that was finally returned.


End file.
